


Bulletproof

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="u">Discontinued</span></b> [Game: The Devil's Cartel] || You had feelings for Alpha, simple, right? However, karma had a way of ruining all of the good feelings between you two – and a dog named Whiskey just demanded that you watch him. (OC/Reader x Alpha) | WARNINGS: Altered role for my main OC, Fluff, crude humor, reader is my second Army of Two OC, language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> As someone said before me; "this game needs more butt". ;D I do not own that quote.

xX| _01_ |Xx

**_**Then**_ **

It was your first mission for T.W.O., you were known as Field Operative Kilo. You were just as new as Alpha and Bravo were, as soon as you set eyes on Alpha; it felt as if your heart was stolen. Back to business, you jumped at the thought of being mentored by Elisabeth Greer, and took after her tactics.

Greer may have not known it, nor ever would, that her canine-related tactics would be of interest to you. Greer had taken you and your dog Whiskey under her wing and trained you the best she could. Training paid off big-time, as you excelled in every aspect of the training.

Until that fated mission in Mexico that had cost Salem his life, and later had driven Greer away from T.W.O.. Rios was determined to rebuild, and you were ready to go back out onto the field.

**_**Now**_ **

You, Bravo, Alpha, and Whiskey had found yourselves back in Mexico; Riding in the bed of one of the armored trucks that escorted Mayer Cordova. Cordova was aiming to end the reign of terror by the drug cartels. You were sure Greer was just a faint memory hidden in the back of Alpha and Bravo’s minds, amusing they did not want to talk about it.

However, the repeated use of the name, or word “El Perro” in a rather cautious tone was starting to get on your nerves. Yet, whoever this “El Perro” was, you were ready to kick his ass.

“Kilo, stay frosty,” Alpha called to you, interrupting your thoughts.

“This El Perro guy sounds nifty,” You heard Bravo speak into his radio.

You decided to listen in on the two’s conversation. “Yeah, he’s the brains behind these cartel ambushes – that bastard knows this entire town.” Alpha explained.

“Bastard’s witty, I tell you what,” Bravo muttered, “But we’ll take him down..”

You smirked softly as you adjusted your footing on the truck bed. You were crouching like the others with you. Your dog Whiskey was as quiet as ever. The dog was an all-black German Shepherd dog, with a dark grey tactical vest, like the one Greer’s dog Massey had.

“It’s quiet,” Alpha muttered dejectedly.

“Nothing’s happening today,” Bravo spoke in a rather sarcastic tone.

They were wrong.

The truck in front of them had suddenly exploded, catching the four off-guard. Alpha and Bravo stood fast and alert. Your dog Whiskey barked loudly before going quiet. The dust was starting to raise around the area, before the truck behind Kilo, Bravo, and Alpha exploded.

“Shit, Houston – DRIVE!” Alpha commanded over the radio.

“Roger that.” You heard the driver known as Houston say.

You felt the truck lurch back in reverse, colliding with a building’s pillar. Sending you and Bravo sliding towards the back of the tailgate. Your dog stuck close, however. Before you could get your footing back, the truck lurched forward, pressing you and Whiskey into the tailgate.

They barely drove two feet before an RPG exploded on the ground toward the right front of the truck, sending it rolling. You, Alpha, and Bravo had managed to stay alive as you pulled yourself out of the wreckage.

Rather dazed, but quite alright, your eyes darted around the area for Cordova. He was nowhere in sight, this was not good. During the struggle, you had managed to pull your ballistic mask over your face.

Its ink design was a deep blue background, with bronco horse heads on the left and right sides. The horses were in white ink.

“Rios, this is Kilo, we have lost the target. I repeat. We have lost Cordova,” You spoke into the radio.

“Damn it,” Rios’ voice came over the radio, “You know your orders – find him.” He stated. You nodded, soon feeling something press firmly against your leg. It was Whiskey, his ears were perked up and alert.

“Looks like we’ve got company,” You heard Alpha’s voice over the radio, your eyes wander from the dog as you heard the sound of guns being cocked, soon seeing five armed cartel members. You moved your free hand back to your FN-SCAR rifle. As your secondary weapon was an SVD sniper rifle.

“Oh shit..” You muttered.


End file.
